Alien Borg
was an alien that appeared in Ultraseven. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 44 m *Weight: 89 Kg ~ 21,000 t *Origin: Planet Borg History Ultraseven One night a fire ball from space landed in a swamp, but nobody noticed it. That morning a space ship rose from underneath the swamp and took a young man's car with his soon-to-be bride escaping, but passed out. The car was stolen using magnetic force by none other than Alien Borg to learn of Earth's technology and use the man as her puppet. After a few hikers found the woman unconscious the Ultra Garrison was sent to investigate the matter. After checking out the seen tire tracks of the stolen car were tracked into the swamp, adding to the suspicion of alien activity. That night Alien Borg sent her new slave to infiltrate the Ultra Garrion's base. Alien Borg's slave was soon noticed, but teleported before he could be chased after. Dan tried to secretly track her, but was incapable of doing so. The possessed man was soon found setting charges when he was soon stopped after a brief fight. The charges were detected to be radioactive as the possessed man was sent for medical inspection. After an X-Ray was taken the doctor noticed a strange black spot in his head that was causing the mind control and after she awoke he revealed Alien Borg's intentions of sabotage and domination. The Ultra Garrison set out in one of their fighters to attack Alien Borg while her ship was underwater using a powerful bomb that dehydrated the entire lake. With Alien Borg's ship exposed the Ultra Garrison launched an assault on it. After launching a few charges via parachute Alien Borg's ship exploded, but she managed to teleport into their base and punished her possessed man, but Dan shot her medallion before she could do so and fled. Dan turned into Ultraseven and chased her outside to where they both grew gigantic and fought, but Alien Borg dodged the hero's tackles easily, even revealed the last bomb was at Dan/Ultraseven's leg. Ultraseven launched a knock tactic on Alien Borg and fought her furiously in close range combat, but was beaten down. When Ultraseven dodged her laser Alien Borg tried to run away, allowing her to be decapitated by the Eye Slugger. Trivia *Suit Actor: Kunio Suzuki *Cast and Voice: Soya Kondo *Her suit was very similar to Alien Shaplay. *Alien Borg, along with Alien Hook, would inspire Alien Serpent. *Although not physically seen, Alien Borg is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Alien Borg's suit is a modified Alien Talk suit *In the TNT English dub, she is called a Vord, possibly in an attempt to avoid confusion with the similarly named Borg, a race of recurring antagonists in the Star Trek franchise. Ultraman Story Stock footage of Seven's previous fight appeared in this film. Powers and Weapons *Borg Saucer: Alien Borg travels in a space ship that can in case herself in flames, be used like a submarine, and magnetically pull objects into it. In this ship she can also mind control prisoners and give them teleportation that stops Ultras from tracking them. *Human Disguise: Alien Borg can disguise herself as a human. *Growth: Alien Borg can grow from human sized to around that of Ultraseven's. *Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Borg can jump high into the air. *Laser: Alien Borg can fire a white laser from the "fin" between her eyes. *Medallion: Alien Borg can use her medallion to create a strong flash. Weakness If her medallion is destroyed Alien Borg will be unable to mind control her prisoners. Alien_Borg_Ship.png|Borg Saucer Alien_Borg_Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Alien Borg Medallion.png|Medallion High Jumper.gif|Extraordinary Jumper Alien_Borg_Laser2.png|Laser Merchandise Alien Borg was released in the Ultra Monster Series. He stands at 6 in. He has three points of articulation and he is very accurate top the shows. Alien Borg toys.jpg Gallery img_665168_20095366_1.jpg 341ecdedc77614eef3b73fd6a1b846b2.jpg|Borg taunting Ultraseven img_0_mf.jpg img_1v.jpg img_2v.jpg img_5.png ALIEN-BORG I.jpg Program27.jpg 9Dp5TKK.jpg img_6f.jpg Seven vs Alien Borg 2.jpg Seven vs Alien Borg.jpg bogu02.jpg img_3v.jpg Borg.png|Alien Borg in the stage show 2fa1e02e1c984206d454d5981234747f.jpg BORG I.jpg BORG II.jpg BORG III.jpg Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraseven Category:Female Kaiju